Anita Caballero
❝ Mmhm, sucks honestly- there better not be any people who use the more worse terms in our year, I'll sock 'em. ❞ - Anita, to Flynn about the terms used on non-wix/muggles. Appearance Anita stands at 4'2", rather short for her age, with a tan complexion. Chocolate brown eyes accompanied by soft blonde hair that darkens to a brown in an ombre fashion- dyed, most likely. There are no visibly deformities on her skin. Personality Anita is a quiet girl, she may look a little rough around the edges and a tad unapproachable due to her outward appearance- but that is simply at first glance, once you get to know her, Anita can be nice, yet rowdy, a bit of a party animal, has a bit of ye olde "middle child syndrome" and highly protective of her family- she's someone who's always down for a fight should the need arise as a last resort- pacifism is something she was raised by, after all. Background Anita is the second oldest sibling in the Caballero family- having one older sister and two twin siblings, this girl was raised with the belief that she can be who she wants- as long as she does her best to be such, she's had a nice upbringing save for her mother leaving when she was five. Regardless, Anita continued through her life with her head held high until her older sister's accident- something that had shaken her to her core, well and truly. She was unsure about the details of what transpired but she was furious. That was her sister. How dare they do this to her. How dare they leave her hospitalised for months on end. She had picked up on the fact that Gracie had healed much quicker than she normally should have- she did not question it, she was relieved to know her frail sister was fine- even if there was a scar, even if she was terrified of loud noises and guns- she was safe and that's all she could ask for- for both her and her little siblings, who had been mostly oblivious to their struggles. Anita had been worried when her sister started Hogwarts- not knowing exactly what it was- it was new to her sister and she knows that if her father sent her too, it'll be new for her and the twins as well, she could only hope she was having a nice time as she busied herself with the twins. Then came her letter, her dad was ecstatic, sitting her down and explaining things to her- it clicked with her that her father might have used magic to help them during their life without them knowing- and she was content with that, she was excited, in all honesty. She's been prepping for Hogwarts ever since- excited to learn about the Wizarding World and all it has to offer. Relationships Gracie Caballero ;; Her pacifistic older sister, Anita is protective of her due to her accident, but she doesn't show it, instead simply giving her reminders and telling her to be careful, she loves her dearly, just as she does for the twins. Elsie Graydream ;; Her odd neighbour. Anita knows her well, her loud yet motherly nature brings the girl comfort, and she would very much like to see Elsie succeed in life. Flynn Porter ;; A Gryffindor first year who's a close friend of hers, Anita likes him, treating him with respect. Though she tends to join him in some... fun pranks. Malakai Hodei Volkov ;; A good friend of hers; Anita is found of the Ravenclaw, often standing up to defend him against others when the times call for it. Evelyn Sotelo ;; A girl she briefly spoke to in Diagon, she's okay with her being somewhat of a chatterbox, and just tends to listen, she likes her. Mezarim Herington ;; A boy she definitely does not like. Anita has a bad opinion of the other due to his view of muggles and muggleborn wix- and he has insulted her quite a bit, she's penned the name 'princey' for him, due to how much of a high horse he's on. Franco Bonventure ;; Anita's cousin, she thinks he's really cool! She's thankful he defended her when Mez decided to try and weasel information out of her. Lola Caballero ;; Her baby sister, Anita thinks she's slightly stuck-up but she's quite fond of her. Luis Caballero ;; Her baby brother, Anita likes to take him on escapades around Diagon, but always worries about him if he's out of sight. Category:Slytherins Category:Females Category:Pure-bloods Category:Class of 2032 Category:Students Category:Characters